According to one embodiment of the present invention, the formation of tin whiskers may be addressed via the conversion of tin metal in the electronic assembly to a material that is resistant to forming whiskers. This conversion may occur via treatment of the electronic assembly with a mitigating agent that interacts with the tin metal present, or via incorporation of an electronic assembly with a mitigating agent that interacts with tin metal.